


Eternally Yours

by Vidservent



Series: Musically Inspired [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, post-prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidservent/pseuds/Vidservent
Summary: Oz has planned out a special date night for him and Brian.
Relationships: Green | Brian/Yellow | Oz (Monster Prom), Yellow | Oz & Z'gord | Zoe
Series: Musically Inspired [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159655
Kudos: 8





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> With the new valentines update in Monster Camp, the player characters can date each other now XD  
> I just recently rediscovered the song Honeymoon Un Deux Trois so it's been stuck in my head... aside from me replaying it a lot lol

Oz was on the roof of an abandoned building wearing his marigold suit, looking at the clear night sky filled with stars and the moon. Moving over to the edge of the flat rooftop, looking down at the mostly abandoned area, it was dreary in comparison but not such a bad view. The air was cool and windy due to how high up it was. Everything was perfect.

It’s been some time since Oz and Brian started dating. Despite how messy things were before they made it official, not much has changed since then. They’ve become more intimate and still hang out a lot but things were moving very slowly. Oz didn’t mind it, since it’s his first time dating someone and he’s not entirely sure on what to do.

But having someone like Zoe as a friend, Oz should have known she’d influence his love life somehow. Oz was content with the way things are but when Zoe complained on how they have yet to go on a real date, it did get him thinking. They really haven’t gone on what you’d call a date, not outside at least. Whenever they went out, it was always with other friends tagging along.

Upon deeper reflection, both him and Brian were pretty passive in nature. It’s not like Oz didn’t want to go on dates, it just never occurred to him to ask. He liked spending time with Brian, no matter what they were doing, so the thought never came up.

Oz has been staying over at Brian’s apartment often enough that it’s almost like they live together. Of course, that’s not actually the case but it might as well be, Zoe claimed. They’d take turns on cooking or do it together, the routine has changed Oz’s eating habits that now he eats normal food more regularly. Whenever they’re not at school or outside with friends, they’d be at Brian’s place doing something.

Everything is fine but to be honest, Oz was miffed about what happened at prom. He didn’t mind missing the actual prom itself due to the prom fight. The whole incident is what ultimately brought them together and made him realize his own feelings. It’s just that all his plans to have a nice fun evening was ruined and he didn’t even get to see Brian in a suit. Plus, not being able to use the suit he purchased the week before for the occasion. It still seemed like a massive waste.

Thanks to Zoe’s nagging, she convinced Oz that he should do something special for their one-month anniversary as a couple. Oddly enough, Brian was the one to bring it up. He asked Oz if they should do something to celebrate it and that Oz can decide on anything. It was the perfect opportunity but not having a concreate plan in mind yet, Oz just said he’d tell him on the day.

After some intense brainstorming of what he’d actually want to do, Oz had devised date plan that he was satisfied with. Oz had to recruit Zoe for some help in preparations which she was more than happy to do. The eldritch fangirl would be down to do anything in the name of romantic hijinks and more fuel for her fanfiction.

Now everything was ready and Oz was an hour early from the time he set himself. As he waited for Brian to arrive, Oz watched the stars above, wondering if he might have gone a bit overboard with the planning. It’s not really extravagant or anything so in the end the answer was no, he did not go overboard with his planning.

The sound of a creaky door snapped Oz out of his thoughts as he turned his gaze towards the entrance to the roof. Brian was there, looking around trying to spot him from a distance. Oz checked his watch and there was still half an hour left before the appointed time.

 _“You’re early.”_ Oz said telepathically to Brian.

Spotting Oz, Brian replied. “Well, you always show up way too early even though you set the time. I figured that I’d save us both some time by also showing up early.” He started to walk towards Oz that was standing near the edge. “So, what exactly are we doing… here.”

Brian stopped in his tracks when the roof that was only lighted by the glow of the moon and starts slowly lit up with a bunch of floating yellow orbs of light. With everything fully illuminated now, Brian can clearly see that Oz was not wearing his usual yellow cardigan but was in a formal suit with the same color, a phobia wearing at top hat on his shoulder.

Seeing that Brian is too stunned to continue walking, Oz felt giddy and approached him. _“What do you think?”_ He spun around once, gesturing his suit.

“Oh, uh, you look great.” Brian blurted out. He was flustered from the unexpected sight. Oz really liked that reaction. “I still don’t know what’s happening, though.”

 _“Well, to put it simply. I just wanted to dress up and have a slow dance with you.”_ Oz said in a chipper tone.

“I don’t mind but.” Brian gestured to himself. “You only told me to show and nothing else so I’m underdressed.”

 _“Not a problem!”_ Oz began chanting a spell, soon enough Brian’s outfit was switched with a dark green suit with a black undershirt and green tie. _“There, now we’re both dressed up.”_

Brian looked a bit panicked for a second as he patted his pockets, then he let out a sigh of relief. Oz wonders if Brian though his phone vanished along with his clothes. Of course, Oz would never make such a rookie mistake like that. Anything in the pockets would be in the new outfit’s pocket or just drop to the ground.

“Wait, this isn’t my suit.” Brian just realized.

 _“It’s not, your old suit was too tattered so I just got you a new one.”_ Oz looked over Brian’s form. _“You look very handsome in it.”_

Brian smiled at the compliment. “Alright, now what?”

As if on que, a soft melody started to play from somewhere after he said that. It sounded rustic like the melody from a music box before it blew up with instrumentals ([Click To Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8i6JnznAi8)). They stood still for a few seconds.

Brian offered a hand towards Oz. “May I have this dance?”

 _“I thought you’d never ask.”_ Oz took Brian’s hand.

They danced to the steady rhythm of the music on the rooftop illuminated by the soft glow of orbs and the moonlight. Their movements were slow and clumsy but Oz didn’t mind, he just loved the feeling of their fingers intertwined along with how Brian was holding him. It was as magical as Oz imagined it to be. When the music stopped, they shared a kiss. Oz felt elated at that moment.

“You know.” Brian glanced around. “When you told me to meet you on top of an abandoned building at night for our one-month anniversary, this wasn’t what I was expecting.”

 _“I’m sure it wasn’t.”_ Oz giggled. _“What did you expect?”_

“Something like stargazing or maybe a picnic.”

_“We can still do that.”_

Brian raised a brow. “Even the picnic?”

Oz gave a nod. _“I packed a basket just in case.”_ He pulled out a picnic basket and blanket to sit on out of thin air.

“Is there anything you didn’t prepare?”

 _“Nope, or at least I hope so.”_ Oz chuckled.

Brian gave Oz a quizzical look. “So, are we done with dancing?”

_“Pretty much, unless you’d care to go for another round.”_

“… No. Once was enough.” Brian didn’t need to step on Oz’s foot more times tonight.

With that said, Oz laid out the blanket and food in the basket he brought. It was just a variety of sandwiches and a Tupperware filled with strawberries. There was also a thermos filled with hot tea. A very modest setup but like Oz said, it was prepared just in case. He already got what he wanted, so the rest of the night can just go on peacefully. They took off their suits and sat on the blanket. Oz dimmed the lights from the orbs to make the sky seem brighter.

Brian cleared his throat. “Um, by the way… I got you something.”

 _“You did?”_ Oz tilted his head.

“Yeah.” Brian took out a small box and handed it to Oz.

Oz took the box. It was around the size of a baseball, fitting in the palm of his hand. _“Can I open it?”_

“Sure.”

Oz opened the small box, it contained a pocket watch inside. Oz liked antique things, so he certainly liked Brian’s gift. Holding the watch in his hand, Oz noticed that it weighed more than a normal pocket watch should. When he opened the watch, it let out a familiar tune ([Click To Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_l3BhPKR2y8)), it was a musical pocket watch. Oz was already overjoyed that night but reading what was engraved inside the watch made him feel like bursting.

Oz leaped and gave Brian a tight hug. _“I love you Brian.”_

“W-what? Don’t you mean you love the watch?” Brian stuttered.

 _“No, silly. I love you.”_ Oz squeezed a bit tighter. _“I do like the watch, though. It’s a lovely gift.”_

After a while of stiffness, Brian finally hugged Oz back. “I love you too.” He said softly next to Oz’s ear.

Once they broke off the hug, they started to spend the night doing what they usually do. Talk about whatever comes to mind while eating. In the middle of their conversations, the sudden sound of popping could be heard. When they looked up to see what made that sound, the sky was painted with flowers, fireworks had gone off, littering the sky with colorful sparks.

Brian turned to Oz. “Did you?”

 _“K-kind of?”_ Oz scratched his cheek sheepishly. _“Zoe insisted that I should add fireworks while I’m at it and I thought it wasn’t a bad idea.”_

Brian looked back at the fireworks. “It’s beautiful… but not as beautiful as you.”

…

……

………

They both cringed at that delivery but it still managed to make Oz blush. They shared a laugh and continued the night staring at the sky, even after the fireworks were over. It was a memorable night that they’ll never forget.

Oz would forever cherish the gift that Brian gave him. A musical pocket watch with the engraving ‘Eternally Yours’ inside it. He’s not sure if Brian gave it with the meaning Oz interpreted from it but either way, he’d cherish it. The idea of spending eternity together seems wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> dongdang's cover of Honeymoon Un Deux Trois is my favorite but Bao Ch. 海の幽霊's english cover of it is also really good: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lui_HDVbads


End file.
